


Path Crossed

by ms_negi



Category: Football - Fandom, Seriker - Fandom, real madrid
Genre: AU, Addiction, Drug Use, Drug user AU, Drugs, M/M, a bit of sernando, clubs, drug usage, mainly seriker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_negi/pseuds/ms_negi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio Ramos is a drug user who decides to con Iker Casillas, a elite stock-broker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Path Crossed

Pacing down a street in the center of Madrid, Spain, Sergio Ramos idly stared up at the glowing white moon that hung high above the city. It was a clear night out. In the cloudless sky, there was some faint stars that danced around the large moon. It was pretty. There wasn't many nights like this. 

Sergio Ramos stared ahead of him, watching where he was walking. He almost bumped into a couple of people as he paced the opposite direction of them. This 26 year old wasn't dressed to impress. But, neither were the people around him.Sergio dressed in over-sized sagging jeans, a dark wife-beater that clung to his tattooed body, and a over-sized Adidas jacket that seemed to have been pulled right out from the 90s. He was a total mut. He had the looks (thanks to his straight, long hair and cheeky smile), but his fashion sense was way off. In this part of town, you wore whatever looked good, but was cheap as well. 

This hood rat was walking from his dump of an apartment to a club across town. He didn't bother getting on the train. No one had money for the train. Twenty minutes of walking in the airy night weather and passing by abandoned buildings and people begging for change, Sergio finally made it to his favorite spot in the city: Club Raul. 

Sergio didn't bother going through the front door. Sneaking back through the side alley, he squeezed in through the side door, cutting through the back storage room to gain enterence into the club. Passing by tiled walls and tons of crates of alcohol stacked up upon each other, Sergio drifted through the doorway, finding himself behind the bar. 

Looking up, the bartender, Guti, noticed the familiar hood rat standing a few feet from him. He clicked his tongue. “Stop going through my back room. There's a front door, you know.” He bitched to Sergio as he opened up a beer bottle for a club-goer. 

Sergio peered over at the bartender, finger digging into his ear. “Yeah, whatever.” He patted Guti on the shoulder as he squeezed by. He ducked under a board that completed the L-shaped bar table, enclosing Guti behind the counter. He has been going to this club ever since his short memory could allow him to remember. Though, not for the dancers or the drinks. It was because of what was happening behind closed doors. The college-drop out snaked passed through the crowded place, trying to get to a large closed door that was lit by one dim red light. 

A large man that seemed to be standing guard of it got one look of Sergio and automatically opened the door for him. Showing the man a cheeky, but thankful smile, Sergio stepped into the smoke-filled room. 

Unphased by the smoke screen, Sergio walked in and noticing his friends and a few others chilling in a U-shaped velvet couch that semi-circled a small stripper stage. Off to the side, there was a mini bar filled with whatever and whichever. Along the stage, there was a table that lined it, filled with cash, drinks, and most importantly lines and bags of drugs. 

“Hey!” Sergio spoke over the loud, but distant and muffled, music as he walked up to the back of the couch, slapping his friend, Marcelo, on his back. “What up, what up?” 

The curly-haired Marcelo peeled his eyes off the woman who was dancing before him to noticed Sergio circling around the couch. “Ah! What up, bro!” His eyes went back to the long bronze legs before him. “Where have you been?” 

Sergio then moved passed Jese, who was busy cuddling up with two women who were barely dressed. Jese and Sergio nodded to each other and managed to clasp hands. “Man. I've been doing things.” Sergio fell into the couch, sitting between his two friends. 

They knew each other for years. They first met a few years after high school, at this very exact club. Jese is a world-renowned rapper who had enough cash to buy out this whole club if he wanted to. Marcelo was a tattoo artist in town. He didn't have enough money as Jese, but he managed. Him and Sergio made sure to keep on Jese's good side, liking these perks of having a private room in a club. 

Jese noticed Sergio eyeing the mess that was spread out on the table before them. “If you want any, go ahead. Fuck-- you look like your drooling.” He pointed out and the two chicks surrounding him laughed, all eyes on the mut. 

Sergio looked up at his rich friend. “Is that ok? “He asked hesitantly, but he was already scooting forward to dig in. 

“Are you starting without me? I was waiting for you.” A voice from behind called over to Sergio. He sat up and noticed Torres pacing from the mini bar, having a drink in hand. He was dressed in a tight, light blue wifebeater and dark pants that barely clung to his small waist. He looked good in anything he wore. The other three men had no idea what Torres did for a living. They never talked about it, but Sergio believes he's an artist since he could slightly recall being in his art studio. But, then again, Sergio couldn't remember it very well. He was too drunk at that time. 

Sergio opened his arm as his friend, Fernando Torres, climbed over the couch to snag a seat next to him. “Then come over here.” He answered, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek. Torres barely reacted, wanting Sergio to move on with what he was doing.

Instead of going for the heavy stuff, Sergio picked up a small blue pipe and placed it between his lips. 

Torres frowned, watching closely. “What? You're not going to get fucked up tonight?”

Sergio pulled the lighter and pipe away to look into his friend's blue eyes. “Nah, man. I'm planning on going out.” Turning away, he placed the pipe back into his lips. “I just stopping by to get a hit.” He added, mumbling. He flicked on the lighter and inhaled. Without another word from Fernando, he turned towards him and softly blew smoke into his awaiting mouth. 

With a hand on Sergio's cheek, Torres gladly inhaled, getting high off of what Sergio just took. After a breath, he leaned forward and locked lips with his friend. This was some ritual they do together. With whatever they are taking, weather it be molly or marijuana, either one of them would take the hit and the other takes the taste off of their lips and tongue. Jese and Marcelo don't flinch at their actions. They seen it many times before. 

Sergio pulled away and leaned back into the couch, already starting to feel relaxed. But, Torres quickly picks up the pipe again and inhales again. Holding his breath, he beckons Sergio to come close to him again. With no objections, Sergio sat up and took another hit with his friend. They were far from being in a relationship. They didn't want to be in one. They just liked each other's company when getting high. The two were kind of dependent with each other. If one of them were doing drugs, the other one had to as well. 

Torres started to move away to smoke once more, but couldn't seem to pull away from Sergio's plump lips. He smiled over at his friend, giving him number of small kisses. He finally was able to put the pipe back up to his lips, giving Sergio a look, wondering if wanted to go a third time. 

Sergio understood his glance, but shook his head. “I'm leaving.” He still wanted to be functional while walking outside. If he was too high, he would come off as obvious and someone will call the cops on him. That happened before, and Sergio promised himself he would keep it out of the public for now on. 

He pushed himself up onto his feet and climbed over the couch. “You coming?” He asked Fernando.

Fernando just simply slumped back into the cushions and shook his head. “Nah, I'm chillin' here.” 

“Whatever, man.” Sergio replied, slapping a heavy hand on his friend's shoulder, then moved to shake hands with Marcelo and Jese. “I'll see you guys around.” After their goodbyes, Sergio head out of the room. He shimmied through the dance floor to head to the exit. There, he met a few of his other nameless friends. Just some friends who he took drugs with at times. He remembered their faces and decided to tag along with them. 

“Hey, Sergio!” A man with a beard stepped forward from their group and slapped his hand against his. “You heading out, too? We're heading to my place for a bit. Wanna tag along?” This was an obvious invite to get more high tonight.

Sergio smiled and of course agreed to it. He left the club, walking with four other guys. As they moved down the street, the crummy part of town soon melted into the fancy side of it-- a number of fancy restaurants and shops lined up for a few blocks. Sergio wondered why they were there in the first place. But, maybe this bearded man was a dealer and bought himself a classy loft downtown. Where ever it may be, Sergio was hoping to get some good quality drugs from him.

However, knowing he had to pay for his part, Sergio dug into his deep pocket to find his wallet. Pulling it out, he realized he had no cash on him. So much for a wallet if nothing is in it. Sighing, he completely forgot early that he blew all of his money on his rent for the month. So, for now, he was broke. Though, instead of bailing away from the group, he continued to walk, acting like nothing was wrong and chatted away with his friends. 

He was thinking of just making an I.O.U., that he would never pay off, but that probably wasn't the best choice. He could get in deep shit with this dealer if he crossed him. 

As the group of rats walked passed people in much more classier clothes, Sergio got an idea. He zoned in on a man walking towards the group. This man was a little bit more his height, his brown hair cut short. By the way he had his clean, black sports jacket open and his tie lose around his neck, this man-- like everyone else-- was probably leaving work by now. A high-class-looking businessman. Of course he would have money on him. 

Just as their paths became closer and closer, Sergio nudged a friend to the side of him and nodded to the man coming their way. “Watch this.” He warned with a sly smile. Just as the man in the suit stepped passed Sergio, the mut purposely lost his balance and bumped into the man. 

Neither the man or Sergio lost their footing, but they did bounce from each other. Sergio stumbled, turning towards the man as he passed. “Ah, man! Sorry!” The druggie smiled, one hand up in defense and the other one in his pocket. 

The man in the suit just squinted his eyes at the unclean man, but said nothing. He turned away and continued on walking.

Sergio was well acquainted with the unfriendly, judging glares that people give him from time to time. So, that reaction he just got didn't phase him. He just simply turned back to his group and pulled out a sleek leather wallet. Between his fingers, he could tell it was a fat wallet. He was lucky his and that man's paths crossed.

Though, out of curiosity, Sergio opened the new wallet and rummaged through it as his friends patted him on the back for the clean steal. First, he counted the money. There was about 150 euros stacked in there. He whistled to himself, astonished by how one man decided to carry that much money on his person. Stuffing that back into the pocket, he moved onto the plastic. One after another, he found gym membership cards, or just regular credit cards. Some were high-end credit cards-- ones you half a high enough yearly salary. 

Over all, this dude was stacked. This really must be his worst day ever. But, for Sergio-- Man! This was the jackpot. However, who was this man anyways? Sergio finally peered over at his ID. 

The man's name was Iker Casillas.

**Author's Note:**

> ((More chapters to come!)))


End file.
